1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having clips to increase retaining force for cards inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
IC cards have been developed and a type of IC card called a subscriber identification module card (SIM card) is used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. A SIM card normally includes a terminal array for connection through a SIM card connector to the external equipment.
A SIM card connector usually includes a card socket for receiving the SIM card and a plurality of resilient contacts for engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the card socket. The card connector usually includes retaining elements for providing retaining force to the card, so the card is prevented from shaking away from one side to the other in the card socket. Accordingly, a reliable electrical connection between the card and the card connector is achieved and information therebetween is effectively and correctly transferred thereafter.
A conventional SIM card connector usually includes a covering shield moveably covering a base thereof and forming a card socket. The covering shield slides relative to the base along a card insertion direction and a card received in the covering shield achieves a mechanical and electrical connection with the contacts, while the covering shield slides along an opposite direction, the card is divorced from the contacts of the card connector. Because the covering shield is made of metal material, the card is rigidly connected with the covering shield which may destroy to the card.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired.